Compared to liquid crystal displays (LCDs) organic light emitting diodes (OLEOs) are low cost, light weight and provide flexible plastic substrate compatibility. Additionally, OLEOs can provide wider viewing angles, enhanced brightness, greater power efficiency and shorter response times.